Bishōnen
by Onmyuji
Summary: ¡Ay, Kagome! Tú no quieres un novio, ¡tú quieres un perro! Respuesta al reto pedido por Agatha Romaniev en el foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi.

_Este reto va dedicado a ti, Agatha :D espero que cumpla tus expectativas(L). Fue muy divertido escribirlo XD espero que te guste mucho._

_El fic está basado en el capítulo 11 del anime, el original :D Y antes de pasar al fic, sólo comento que bishōnen significa "chico lindo/guapo". Eso._

_Cantidad de palabras:_ 942.

* * *

**Bishōnen**

**Para Agatha en el foro ¡Siéntate!**

**De Onmyuji**

Kagome sentía que flotaba en las nubes mientras pensaba en alguna musaraña cursi que ninguna de sus amigas podría entender en ese momento. Mucho menos refiriéndose a cierto chico con orejas de perro al que le iba sumando los defectos e invirtiéndolos para acumular una lista inmensa de maravillas andantes en el cuerpo de los _'bishōnen'_ de los mangas.

Nunca había hecho eso antes. A decir verdad, había tenido contados enamoramientos platónicos, que terminaban en completas desilusiones al descubrir defectos que simplemente la espantaban, como una cucaracha a la exposición de la luz.

No esperaba que alguien la entendiera. De cualquier forma, ni ella se entendía.

_Inuyasha la habría visto raro_, pensó con desagrado. Y agregó una cualidad más a su lista, _que no la viera mal en esos momentos que comenzaba a imaginar cosas en una suerte de cine mental_. ¡No! Reformuló en su cabeza: _que lo encontrara, simplemente, adorable_.

Sintió tres pares de miradas atacando duramente su espalda, volviéndola consciente de que sus amigas seguían congregadas en torno a su pupitre, tratando de averiguar qué demonios ocurría con ella y su actitud, ciertamente, anormal. Así que Kagome se dio una vuelta con las manos apretadas en su pecho, una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios y un ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas.

Ni siquiera prestó atención a las miradas de sus amigas, que rayaban en la extrañeza y la preocupación, temiendo que Kagome estuviera delirando a causa de la fiebre... _o algo_.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome? —Yuka la observó con una mueca nerviosa en el rostro, cuando Kagome sonrió ampliamente luego de negar con la cabeza y caminó feliz hacia el pupitre y se sentó, encantada.

—¿Y bien, entonces qué pasa? —Instó Eri a la chica para que hablara. Kagome observó atentamente a sus amigas y tomó un poco de aire, mientras buscaba la forma en que las palabras saldrían de su boca.

—Estaba pensado en la clase de chico que me gusta. —Respondió ella y sonrió mientras levantaba su mano y comenzaba a enumerar con ella todo lo que diría. Recordó a Inuyasha y su terrible actitud y decidió que comenzaría por ahí—. Que no sea violento, ni tampoco caprichoso. Que no tenga mal carácter. Que sea tierno... y que también me comprenda.

Y les dio un vistazo a las chicas, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Al menos no de inmediato.

Eri y Ayumi suspiraron, pacientes y comprensivas; al tiempo que Yuka inclinaba el cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyaba el codo en el pupitre y lo usaba de soporte para su barbilla. Kagome reconoció de inmediato la sombra en los ojos de su amiga: estaba a punto de decir algo que no le gustaría.

Mirada seria. Luego un suspiro resignado. Y habló. —¡Ay, Kagome! Tú no quieres un novio, ¡tú quieres un perro! —Eri y Ayumi asintieron, concediéndole la razón a la castaña.

Kagome contrajo el rostro en ese momento, mientras enrojecía con algo de molestia y vergüenza. ¡Qué cosas decían ellas! ¡Desde luego que no quería un perro! Ella quería a uno de esos chicos lindos que salen en los mangas. Luego pensaba en el detestable hanyou Inuyasha y reafirmaba esa idea, agregando más cosas a esa lista imaginaria de virtudes que tenía.

Sí, tal vez le gustaban los hombres con un carácter opuesto al de Inuyasha, pero no se había ido por los cielos, ¿o sí? Imaginó a ese chico lindo que tanto buscaba alto, gallardo, encantador y tierno; habilidoso con las manualidades, la cocina y _con orejas y cola de perro_...

Que le siguiera a todas partes y se mostrara feliz y contento con todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomara: sobre la ropa que se pondría, sobre a dónde irían o cualquier cosa que ella decía. ¡Oh! Y que no olvidara ninguna fecha especial, que recordara hasta el día y hora en que la vio por primera vez y se enamoró de ella, que cocinara cenas sorpresa en los momentos menos esperados y que no tuviera ojos para ninguna de las _lagartonas_ que lo seguirían, babeando detrás de él.

De acuerdo. Tal vez sí quería un perro. Uno que le siguiera las faldas diario y siempre la esperara en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa.

Ni que ella fuera a ser una novia tan devota.

Y por una razón que ella no podía entender de sí misma, llegó a su cabeza la idea de Inuyasha. Él era un hanyou, ¿no? Era como un animal también... ¿no era _un perro_? Saltó suavemente en su mente mientras la epifanía llegaba a sus pensamientos y luego soltó a aquella terminante conclusión.

_Inuyasha era un perro_.

Farfulló, mientras sus amigas hablaban entre ellas sobre algo relacionado a chicos, pero dejándola a ella en un segundo plano. ¡Inuyasha un medio demonio perro! Tenía las orejas perrunas; pero fuera de ahí no tenía nada canino, ni siquiera la lealtad, seguro.

Pero la había defendido de Yura, el demonio de los cabellos; de los hermanos Relámpago... ¡Hasta de su medio hermano, el despiadado Sesshomaru! Kagome suspiró indignada por la revelación que acababa de sufrir.

Lo reconocía, era posible que Inuyasha tuviera algo bueno, después de todo. Aunque no lo veía como un héroe, para nada. Sólo el tiempo (y la forzada convivencia que tenía que compartir con él a raíz del incidente de la Shikon no tama) le dirían si estaba en lo cierto... o sólo estaba exagerando las cosas. Mientras tanto, sólo era un perro malo y rebelde, uno completamente opuesto a los _bishōnen_ que ella tanto buscaba.

Sonrió, mientras pensaba burlona en el odioso hanyou. Quizás... sólo le haría falta entrenar(domesticar) un poco a _su perro_.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Terminado el 19 de julio de 2013._

**PS.** ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Traté de hacerlo gracioso, imaginándome a Kagome teniendo cines mentales (me acordé un poco de Tamaki Suoh de Ouran High School Host Club para esto) y traté de hacerla lo más IC posible para una colegiala que apenas comienza sus viajes locos al Sengoku, espero haberlo hecho bieeeen X3. Agatha, espero que te haya gustado :D lo hice pensando en ti X3(L).

¿Les gustan las iniciativas de los retos? Visiten el foro ¡Siéntate! para participar de ellos: pueden hacerlo accediendo por aquí, sólo quiten los espacios :3: _**topic/ 84265/ 89914320/ 1/ Retos-a-Pedido**_

Háganme saber sus comentarios :D me ayudan a mejorar.

Nos estamos leyendo.

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
